Inuyasha: Demonic Hearts
by ZiraZinaZemi
Summary: When your heart is cursed from the day your born...Will you find a home?
1. Intro

What happnes when you kill the one you love?  
What happnes when it wasnt you?  
What do you do when everyone you love trys to kill you?  
Can you find a home?  
Or will you find death?

The Arrow Will Break Freeing Those Who Can Save Her.


	2. You shall be

The bow raised to Kagomes heart, arow in hand,  
" If i cant have my Inuyasha, Then you cant either. Ka-Go-Me. " Kikiyo placed the arrow on the bow, pulling it back just bast her cheek, than released. The arrow flew through the air, a bright pink light shineing around it, Kagome let out a high pitched scream,  
" Kagome! " Songo yealled in sync with Miroku. The arrow was going to pierce Kagome when Songo pusehed her out of the way.  
" Songo! " Shipo yelled. Miroku Grabed Songo, and kissed her seconds before ther arrow pierced the two. Kagome landed on the ground with a hard thud and just stared up in dissbalief at Songo and Miroku sealed in sleep to the tree, tears in her eyes.  
" Fox Fire! " Shipo yelled jumping up.  
" Shipo No! " Kagome cryed out pleading. In one swift motion Kikiyo placed the arrow on the bow and shot, sealing Shipo to the trunk of the tree right under Songo and Mirokus feet. Kilala Jumped up to defend everyone, but she was sealed right above her master. Kagome began to cry, Kikiyo reacher for another arrow, she pulled the last one and stedied her aim.  
" With my final arrow I shall take what is most precious to you. INUYASHA! " Kikiyo screamed in anger, tears briming her eyes. Fired her arrow, Kagome stood there, frozen,  
" Kagome! " Inuyashe yelled, grabing her by the arm and pulling her into his arms. Kagome grasped the back of his robe tears streaming down her face, she was afraid. The arrow pierced them and Kagomes hands sliped off Inuyashas back, hanging lifelessly at her side. " ...Ka..Gome...Im..Sorr... " Inuyashe said before sliping away, his mind going blank as it had fifty years ago when he was sealed once before.  
" Inuyasha you fool. You sacrafice yourself alongside her? Well this time in 50 years the arrow will kill you. Ill see you then, my love. " Kikiyo sank into the ground, her spirit catchers following her into the depths of hell.

- 1 year latter -

A lovely little melody floated from a cave hidden behind a waterfall, A large puffy light brown tail swished in time with the tune, before it rested in the shape of a wall shealtering the young pup by her stomac. A fox mother had just given birth.  
" You will be the truth of us, even if were a sin, I believe you'll be accepted because your who you are." The mother sang to the pups. A few wolfs jumped into the cave, the fox's body erupted in blue flame, shifting to a human form. Her hair, like her coat of fur, was ligh hazel brown, her eyes golden like the purest of gold stone. Her tail swished protectively around the pups, ears atop her head both of hazel and white flew back as she growled. The wolfs layed down as a man entered the cave,  
"Koga." The fox girl said sweetly her ears poping up, her voice so filled with love it seemed to radiate off of her. Koga kept a straight, serious face while examining the pups, than his eyes fell upon the fox girl, her tail waged like a puppys.  
"Rui, The head of the northern fox tribe. These pups are half fox and half wolf," Koga began in a serious voice, he shooed the wolfs away. He threw a dress of fur at her feet to cover her nude body, turning to back to her, "And there...So cute!" He finished blushing in a very existed, overjoyed voice. Rui laughed, pulling on the dress of fur,  
"Oh Koga. You silly little wolf." Koga cleared his throat and asked,  
"Um...Can I...Well...Uh..." "Can you what Koga?" She asked tieing the last string.  
"Can I...Uh...Name...The boys." Koga pleaded with a small puppy pout. Rui laughed,  
"Of course, I will name the girls than." Rui layed back down, looked down to the five pups laying by her tummy, using her tail, she put a border between them, "These are the boys." she said looking to the left of her tails border where three small pups lay asleep. Koga gave it a bit of thought then said,  
"You," Pointing to an all black pup, "Shall be...Takeshi. And you," Pointing to a brown pup with a white neck, "Shall be...Morio. And you," he said pointing to an all black pup with a white x shape on his chest, " Shall be...Taisho." Koga looked to Rui, "Well? Did I name my sons right?" Rui gave him an approving nod than looked loveingly to the two girls on the other side of her tail,  
"I shall name you," Her eyes fell on a light pink pup with a white heart shape on her chest," Will be Misumi, Meaning Pure beauty. And you," she said her eyes falling on the smallest pup, Her white fur white as snow, A half heart shape on her left ankle in black fur, and One black ear, " You will be Eri, Meaning Protector."  
"Rui, I...I don't think that's a good name for her. I mean, Moiro is a fox, and the rest are wolfs, but...that ones, both. " The two looked to the runt, two tails were there, one a fox tail one a wolfs. The fox tail a nice light brown, almost white, while the wolf tail a dark brown, borderlineing black.  
"This only proves something. It proves that two different clans like us can come together and be happy. Its proof that our love was not in vain." Rui smiled up at him, an expression of true bliss on her face. Koga thought about it than said,  
"Okay. Eri, The- " Rui cut him of with,  
"No. Asuka, The one who can change us all." Koga looked to his wife, than back to the small frail pup.  
'Smell of tomorrow? dose she think this little runt will- ' Koga thought before being interupted by Rui coughed blood into her tiny hands, Koga rushed to her aid,  
"Rui! Are you alright? Is it the shards?" She looked at her worried husband, she wiped the blood form her mouth and placed her hand over her heart, "Koga. I am fine. These shards embedded in my heart are the reason I am still alive," She gently placed her hand on his cheek, "I truly am fine. Because I am with you." Koga smiled a small smile, he loved his Rui more than anything, even more than he loved Kagome back when. Rui's body erupted once more in flame turned back into a fox, curling up around her pups she fell asleep almost instantly. Koga lay bedide her, placeing a strong arm around her and the pups, he fell asleep by her side surrounded by his wolf pack.

Side Notes!

Name Meanings So Far:

Rui (fox mother) - Jem  
Takeshi (all black pup) - fierce, warrior  
Morio (brown w/ white neck) - protector  
Taisho (black w/ white X over chest) - A leader  
Misumi (pink) - Pure beauty  
Asuka (white, dark/light brown, black) - Smell of tomorrow

I hope your enjoing the story so far!


End file.
